


This Thing I Wrote While Studying for Finals

by Mad King Jack (meamshadow)



Category: Asagao Academy: Normal Boots Club
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-15
Updated: 2016-06-15
Packaged: 2018-07-15 07:55:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7214080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meamshadow/pseuds/Mad%20King%20Jack
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So actually, I wrote this instead of studying, but thats not important right now. It's on my tumblr as well, if you want to find it there. (Fun fact: This is my first fic, so I hope you guys enjoy!)</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Thing I Wrote While Studying for Finals

**Author's Note:**

> EDIT 6/26/16
> 
> Honestly did not think people would like this as much as they did! I'm honored for all your kudos and comments! <3

Ever since Hana joined the Hidden Block club, she was warming up to them quickly, even joining in on their banter. She took to them like sardines in a tin. That is to say they were very close. Out of the rambunctious lot, Jimmy and Ian took her under their wings. Ian taught her to be more openly sarcastic, to have a collection of witty comebacks in case someone was being salty. Jimmy taught her to be more confident, and the ways of SIN. His ‘lessons’ boosted her confidence, gave her an arsenal of pickup lines, and exploited her crush on Shane at every given opportunity. Together, they taught her to flirt and tease, sending her to “break their spirits, and get your man!” Blushing madly, they cast her into the world much like a bird would, and not her two gay best friends.

“Our little baby’s growing up!” Jimmy said as he pretended to cry into Ian’s shoulder. Ian patted his back affectionately while giving him a patented Ian Hug™.

Following her ‘parent’s’ instructions, she made her way to the Normal Boots clubroom. Knocking politely to let them know it was her coming in, she felt the butterflies in her stomach trying to break free.

“Come in!” She heard a voice yell. Was it PBG? There was too much background noise to tell. It probably was. Walking in, she saw that they had set up a mini tournament of sorts, playing Stupendous Stomping Sisters.

“Hey, Hana! Wanna play?” Jirard turned around and offered a controller to her. _Okay Hana, you were trained for this. Use a witty insult._

“Sure, if you’re ready to lose.” Mildly shocked at how easily the words left her mouth, Jirard’s mouth hung open, and the game was paused.

“Was that a challenge? From Hana?” PBG asked, clearly flabbergasted. Each pair of eyes landed on her, forcing her to hold her resolve. Shane was the only one who seemed disinterested, though it felt his eyes were boring into her skull. She faltered. The only available seat was next to him.

“Game on, I guess?” Jared said, unsure as he started a new game. Picking Turbie, as she usually would, the round started.

“I’ve been practicing, so be prepared!” She warned. Like always, the room erupted into yelling, Jon immediately going for Shane, a faint “Jontron SUCKS” muttered under his breath in response. Paul and Jared focused on each other, hoping to solve their differences between the campaign and fashion show through battle. Hana kept silent, waiting for the opportunity to strike, _“Strategy. Is. Always.”_ repeating through her mind like a mantra. Taking advantage of Jon’s missed combo, she used Turbie’s hammer to send him flying across the screen. It happened to be his last life. Furious, he turned to say something but she beat him to the punch.

“Guess I beat you with flying colors!” His mouth gaping as he thought Where did that come from? He regained his senses as Hana turned her attention back to the game. As other characters fought and died, she continued her assault, making it to third place by the end of the round. Jared came in first, Shane second, Hana third, and Jirard fourth. According to tournament rules, the others were officially out. PBG was very confused, and kept opening his mouth to say something Jon, sensing this was a bad idea, led him back to their room, excusing themselves to ‘work on homework’. Jared did a little victory dance, having beat Paul. Nick and Josh grabbed Paul to take him for some sympathy ice cream. (And to talk about Hana, but she didn’t need to know that.)

As round two began, there were only occasional comments, rather than the ruckus of the first round. Playing as Turbie again, she set her sights on Jared. Being fairly evenly matched, they fought back and forth until Hana was able to use Turbie’s down-B to finally take him out. “Got stuck between a rock and a hard place huh?” Shane had already taken Jirard out by this point, and was hit by Shane and his Negaman to end the round. Coming in second, it was just the two of them left.

“Jared’s just hit rock bottom.” She said, laughing. He winced. “That one was just bad!” Suddenly hit with inspiration for his show, he proclaimed, “The show must go on!” and bolted out of the room.

“I’ll make sure he doesn’t do anything stupid.” Jirard offered, excusing himself. Suddenly, the room seemed very small. It was just her, and Shane. She found herself looking at him, getting lost in thought.

Shane, the tsundere, the know-it-all, the hair racist. Her crush. The soft spoken brit, but a very talented artist. The one who pushed her to join Hidden Block. Tearing her eyes away back to reality, the last round was beginning. _Did he notice me awkwardly staring at him?_

When she was focused on the game, it was surprisingly fairly matched. She kept sneaking glances at him whenever she made a comment, but to no avail. He didn’t react. As time went on, he retorted, and they bickered back and forth. This was getting frustrating. No one was winning, and Shane didn’t even seem fazed.

Pausing the game, Hana threw down her controller. “What’s the deal with you? Why don’t you react to anything?” She yelled, standing up where she was. He looked into her eyes, his glittering with a hint of mirth.

“You’re cute when you’re angry.” was his only response a smirk gracing his lips as he stood up. This only inflamed her more.

“I'm cute? Have you ever even LOOKED in a mirror?” She gasped as she realized what had been said. Covering her mouth with her hand, she refused to look at him.

“Hana.”

The way he said her name sent goosebumps rolling down her arms. Calmly, he walked over to her. “Hana, look at me.” She shook her head, letting her hand fall to her side.

“Hana.” He gently grabbed her chin and turned her face towards his to look her in the eyes. “You’re adorable when you’re flustered.” Tiling his head down to meet hers, he captured her lips with his own. Awkward with shock at first, she leaned into him, wrapping her arms around his shoulders. _His lips are so soft._ She thought, as he placed his hands at her waist, pulling her closer.

Pulling away for air, he rested his forehead on hers. A loud blush painted both of their cheeks. Hana looked deeply into his eyes, getting lost in their blueness. They were like a storm at sea. Gathering her nerves, she asked, “What does this mean for us? Is there an us?”

“Whatever you want it to be.” He averted his gaze, deepening his already blazing blush. She grinned, saying, “I’d like there to be an us.”


End file.
